


Hic incipit amor Dei

by ParisianRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: 毫无疑问，那些毫无疑问并不是真的毫无疑问。
Relationships: LMSS
Kudos: 1





	Hic incipit amor Dei

1、

“也许他们还会分享同一间屋子，分享同一张床，分享生命中的同一段时光，”特里劳妮教授摊了摊手，“谁知道呢？”

她试图用一种模糊的语气表明这不是一个能真正产生效力的预言。

弗立维教授喝空杯子里的酒，他抬起头，表情介于难以置信和早有预料之间。

“最多两个礼拜，”他说，“只要西弗勒斯能在马尔福庄园待超过两星期，我把去年的《论商业僭离与贵族政治》撕了去黑湖喂鱼。”

“半年，”放下蛋糕勺的斯普劳特教授报出她的筹码，又点了一份布丁，“如果卢修斯不到半年就被赶出蜘蛛尾巷，我从他家院子里抓十只孔雀给你们演示《混合汤料的生产与改进》。”

麦格教授用食指轻推眼镜，常年从事实践科学养成的严谨习惯令她没有像那些醉醺醺的同事那样轻易地作出判断。

“或许我们应该听听我们当中最了解西弗勒斯的人有什么意见。”她说。

在所有人把视线落到角落里沉默不语的宗教理论学教授身上时，对方抬起头，露出一个平静的笑容。

“自战争结束以来，”卢平教授缓缓开口道，“中心街教堂平均每个月举行十场婚礼和九场葬礼，异性或者同性，有人死去，也有人得到幸福。教堂门厅被白色的花束装饰，人群慢慢在基督教传统下聚集起来，接着管风琴开始演奏门德尔松或者肖邦的进行曲——有时候，它们的旋律听上去甚至没有多大区别。”

他沉默了一会儿，起身给自己倒了杯威士忌。

“毫无疑问，”他说，“上帝眷顾这个世界，而这个世界有很多地方永远种不出百合。”

2、

卢修斯·马尔福踩着大理石浮雕柱下的银丝绒毯从浴室走进书房的时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普正在改今天的第十三份论文。

“马尔福先生，”他头也不抬地说道，“我想我们有必要进行一次正式的谈话。”

“当然，”金发男人把自己安置在一把鎏金扶手椅镶缂缎面的柔软靠背上，“如果斯内普先生指的是在现有共识的基础上对未来收益及风险进行合理预判的有效沟通，随时欢迎。”

“在此之前，我假设‘现有共识’建立在现任马尔福家主即将对他今天下午不恰当的求偶行为展开的合理解释之上。”

“除非霍格沃茨大学药物制剂研究院院长坚持将双方在平等自愿的基础上建立的长期契约关系的申请行为单纯地定义为对性关系的索取，”卢修斯眯着眼睛晃动玻璃杯中的红色酒液，“我不认为邀请合作伙伴参与能够取得双向共赢的高收益投资需要另外的解释。”

斯内普终于抬起头看向他，这是一个危险的信号，意味着在这场针锋相对的试探中没有人愿意成为输家。

“别和我来这套，卢修斯，”他说，“你心里清楚我们现在讨论的是行为动机而不是社会价值。”

被叫到名字的人站起身，以一种暧昧的姿势偏过头，潮湿的发丝擦过男人静止的笔尖。

“不如我们各退一步，”他轻声说，“你可以把既有事实当成条件，从我这里换取任何你想要的东西。”

对方冷冷拨开他手中握着的那枚方钻订婚戒，看起来不为所动。

“你以为我会轻易相信这些生意场里的下作手段？”

“很不巧，”卢修斯低下头，一个吻落在男人骨节分明的手指上，“你必须要承认，西弗勒斯，离开学术体系后我确实学了很多比你更擅长的东西。”

“比如？”

斯内普注视着卢修斯的眼睛，一层经过精心掩饰、令人难以琢磨的灰色弥漫在浮夸的傲慢中，而他少见地没有立刻猜透那背后究竟隐藏了什么。金发男人的笑容优雅得像博物馆中收藏的新古典主义标本，由于过分虚伪反倒显示出几分狡诈的诚挚——

“比如普吕多姆的诗歌，”他凑近他的耳边，“你坐在我的门下，就像是我的同类。而爱情最美好的时刻，并不是在说我爱你。”

3、

两周后，当卢修斯坐在霍格沃茨大学一间位于人工湖底的院长办公室内，惬意地品尝着用玻璃量杯和漏斗冲泡的黑咖啡时，匆匆放下实验从大棚温室特地赶来、外套上还沾着泥巴的斯普劳特教授推开门，以一种全然明知故问的夸张语气和他打起招呼。

“真没想到在这里能遇到马尔福先生，我正想找斯内普教授商量一下学院期末考察的事呢。”

卢修斯抬起眼，在礼节性社交和经验性回避之间迅速做出了选择。

“很显然，”他站起身，伸手去拿外套，“霍格沃茨的办公室应该留给真正需要它们的人。”

“不过既然西弗勒斯还在教室上课，”眼前的食品学教授忽然展现出与身材毫无关联性的灵敏，先一步反手关上门，“我不介意先和我们尊敬的名誉董事先生聊一聊。”

被拦截在办公桌与桦木书架的狭窄空间内，卢修斯那副游刃有余的精英主义作派俨然失去了说服力，望向窗外的优雅姿势似乎也僵硬了几分。现在他只能凭借商人精准的直觉赶在对方开口前抢先挑起一个更有吸引力的话题，借此回避那些缺乏分寸的情感质询。

“见到您很荣幸，”卢修斯礼貌地欠了欠身，“最近我正好在诺克福德郡参加了一个有关园艺种植的学术研讨会，里面有些问题还需要请教专业人士的意见。”

“培育植物确实是一件困难的事，只是比起感情的培育来，这些通过技术就能解决的问题都不值得一提。毕竟很多时候，只凭单方面的分析和揣摩无法跨越感情中似是而非、自作多情的陷阱。”

斯普劳特露出和蔼的微笑。有那么两三秒，凝固在卢修斯脸上的表情足以冻住湖里任何一条被铁直勾钓上的鱼。而对一个马尔福来说，一旦他们的规则在某方面失效，所有形同虚设的道德边界都将成为抵达他们最终目的的垫脚石。

“请容我明确地指出这一点，”他换上一种更具威胁性的语气，“或者说，一条我们都应该从霍格沃茨校训中学到的真理：永远不要因为没事找事而陷入自讨苦吃的境地。”

“西弗勒斯有没有和你说过他不吃这一套？”

斯普劳特同情地叹了口气。

“行行好，”她说，“不要以为自己很了解他。我没有给你忠告的理由，只是眼睁睁看着一些的东西沉入湖底并不让人好受。我们都是。”

短暂的沉默在水下随流藻变幻的日光中降临。斯普劳特拉开窗帘，印满铅字的碎纸漫天飞舞，在黑色的湖水中缓慢融化。弗立维教授站在湖边一棵枝干弯曲的柳树下，他低着头，似乎正在为某些遥远的回忆哀悼。

“没有人能永远活在过去，”卢修斯从窗外收回视线，淡漠地开口。“上帝是公平的，他们没有得到曾应许的东西，因为他们值得更有价值的回报。”

“你用了一个比较级。”斯普劳特最后一次看向卢修斯，眼神中隐藏着某种柔和的悲伤。

“这就是我的忠告，”她说，“不要去比较，关于任何人或者任何一段过去。永远不要。”

4、

黑湖旁的悬铃木很快开始落叶，霍格沃茨短暂的夏季和秋季在澄澈的夜空中如流星般划过，沉入寂静的森林。

卢平搅动吊锅里的汤勺，温暖的篝火映照在他脸上，短暂地驱赶了自入冬后他的双颊时常显现的病态苍白。在他身后有一片铺满松针的草地，斯内普从树后走出来，将一件厚实的黑色风衣朝他扔过去。

“谢谢，”卢平抬起头，“抱歉，我总是有很多需要谢你的时候。”

“至少不是今天。”

斯内普转过身，拿出几瓶调料和斯普劳特教授提前配制好的混合汤底按照特定比例倒入锅里，同时观察计量表上显示的数值，以便不断调整液体高度和火焰位置。

“弗立维教授让我问问你们之间发生了什么，”卢平看着他把第二盘孔雀肉放进锅中，“他想学术性地了解究竟是阶级割裂还是资本垄断让你关闭了自由主义生产合作的大门。”

“我假设他还在修改这些欠缺普适性的学术模型，并且不需要数据实例样本对此表示感激。”

明亮的星光在火烟中融化成一团团水渍，卢平安静地等待了一会儿，锅里的汤开始沸滚，散发出胡桃油和浆草的香味。他知道接下来的话不该由自己来说，特别是在这个夜晚，这个自西里斯去世后他再也没有看过星星的夜晚。

“西弗勒斯，”他轻声开口，“习惯是一件很可怕的事，有时它会使你忘记你并不是没有别的选择。”

斯内普抬起头，注视着身后那棵高大的桕树。

“二十年前，”他说，“你根本不会和我说这些，或者其他任何除了诅咒以外的话。”

“你，或者说你们。”他的语气很平淡。“那时卢修斯就站在你现在站的地方，说了你刚才说的那些。于是我做了别的选择。”

在卢平的沉默中，斯内普掀开锅盖又重新合上。

“我不知道这是不是一个道歉的好时机。”

过了很久，卢平缓慢地说。他低下头，闭上的双眼被疲惫占据。

“有时我在想，是不是每个人都能得到上帝的宽恕，而答案往往是否定的。我们的历史一直建立在残酷的争斗之上，情爱与仇恨只不过是权力最苍白的掩饰，没有人能避免卷入其中，在错误的选择中失去最珍贵的东西。”

卢平重新睁开眼睛，树洞外再也找不到任何动物的脚印。斯内普没有说话，他把目光从卢平身上移开，远处闪烁着明亮的灯火。

“那些孩子，”卢平自顾自说下去，“我常常看见他们跑过这片草地，在走廊打闹或者在礼堂里祈祷，谈论着我们不再熟悉的事物。他们和我们不同，他们的历史也将不同于我们。”

“你知道吗？”他说，“我看着他们，心里就会有一种感受，好像有什么看不见的东西挡在眼前，很难说清楚。”

“怀念，”对方轻声开口，“如果你在找这个词的话。”

卢平笑起来，摇了摇头。

“这听起来不错，只是它更适合一个在重拾幻想的过程中忽然意识到曾经无可挽回的一切早已不复存在的午后。”

他拿起汤勺，为对方盛了一碗热腾腾的汤。

“我想说的是你和他们一样，可以选择前方的任何一条路，也可以选择幸福。”

5、

十二月的风夹杂着雪莉酒的气味。等到伦敦城开始下雪，再也没有人能假装忽视即将到来的圣诞节对霍格沃茨产生的巨大影响。

特里劳妮教授在第二节课上敲了十五次黑板，打断此起彼伏的交头接耳是件难事，尤其在当他们的注意力已经完全转移到窗外正在搭建的圣诞树上之后。

“凯撒看到了一位曾经警告过他的占卜者，”她又一次提高音量，“于是凯撒得意地对他说，三月十五日已经到来了。对方回答，是的，不过三月十五日还没有结束呢。有哪位同学能告诉我那一天后来到底发生了什么吗？”

相比而言，在麦格教授课堂上开小差的学生显然更守秩序。一个戴眼镜的男孩被远处飞来的纸团砸中，上面写着：今年我想和你一起跳舞。他回过头去寻找这个勇敢的女孩，只有一个人抬头迎上他羞涩的视线——他红头发的好哥们冲他努了努嘴，用口型说：给你的旁边。

如果说有哪个教室完全没有受到节日氛围的影响，答案无疑只有一个。身着黑色外衣的药剂学教授站在讲台上，冰冷的眼神缓缓扫过座位上每一个被布置了十篇论文、正在绝望中祈祷自己能活过这个假期的可怜学生。

“我不希望你们浪费自己的时间，”他说，“也浪费我的时间。我的时间只留给那些有足够的野心去取得成就的人。”

而这些一下课就同鸟儿般扑腾着离开教室的学生们从未想到那一天后来到底发生了什么。不请自来的金发男人倚靠在讲台前，随手把遗留在桌面的教材推到一旁，合上的那一页记载了在某个惊人的日子到来前，那句曾令一位王子孤注一掷的最后一句誓言：

“我们之间的盟誓高于只行床笫之欢的情人，我将和你一同承担所有的事情和后果，哪怕是最坏的命运。”

“或许今年可以请你考虑留一点时间给我，”卢修斯保持着单膝下跪的姿势抬起手，“当然，或许不止一点，或者不止今年。”

十二月的风从他们之间穿过，如同透明的冰块在酒精气泡中逐渐融化。面前一言不发的黑发男人注视着他，直到被风卷起的玫瑰花瓣停在他肩上，像一团浓稠的血，等待着滴落在战争结束后被阴霾掩盖的太阳重新升起的大地上。

斯内普转过身去，关上窗走向门外。只是这一次离开前，他低头取走了那枚放在他手心的戒指。

他看见上面刻着他的名字。

6、

“喝一杯吧，敬我们今年差劲的赌运。”

金色的彩灯在平安夜亮起，细小的灯珠垂挂在屋顶和每一棵雪松的枝头，宛如精灵用来编织梦境的细金线。坐在霍格沃茨灯火通明的礼堂内，弗立维教授端起酒杯，向一旁的斯普劳特教授致意。

“今年还没结束呢，”斯普劳特教授切下一块裹满糖霜的圣诞双层蛋糕，“不过你说的对。或许对于他们，我们的误解确实比了解更多。”

麦格教授走到他们边上，杯子里倒满了酒。

“毫无疑问，”她说，“这是一个概率学问题。如果一种现象的形成与每个相关者对于最优人选期望值的投射呈负相关，那么它被确认为事实的概率就越高，在特定条件下，这种概率对于现实的影响甚至将超过原本计算中的预期，因此没有人能预料最终的结局。”

“简单来讲，”特里劳妮教授耸了耸肩，“只有上帝说了算。”

他们抬起头，斯内普和卢修斯正在不远处交谈，圣诞灯火在他们身上投下的阴影迎着柔和的音乐轻轻跳动，随风涌入的雪花围绕着烛光，融化在他们手中高脚杯暖红色的酒液里。高塔上的钟铃声将金色的沉梦延续下去，幽灵唱起祝福的颂歌，美好与虚幻的短暂在亲吻中化作其中一个音符，停留在永恒的回忆中轻盈地震颤。

“这一杯留给莱姆斯。”

走下台阶前，麦格教授把盛满酒液的杯子搁在桌上。

“或许这个世界有很多地方永远种不出百合花，”她看了眼金发男人一直藏在背后的左手，那里有一束六芒星形的单瓣花朵，静静等待着在摇曳的火光中绽放。

“只是在那些越深的黑暗中，伯利恒的星光也将更加明亮。”

7、

卢平站立在被白色花束装饰的教堂门厅外。没多久，一辆马车穿过整片街区停在红色地毯前，周围的人群随之聚集起来。他听见管风琴演奏的旋律在遥远的天空下回荡。

“说实话，我不知道该讲什么。”卢平轻微地叹了口气，“我本以为你大概永远不会出现在这样的时刻里。”

“这也正好是我想说的。”

在露出苦笑的神父对面，黑发男人身穿一整套手工制作的黑色西装，和他旁边那位的白西装显然出自同一位名家之手。卢平抬起手握住自己胸前的十字架，引导他们向教堂内走去。雕刻着圣母像的大门向他们缓缓敞开，那句古老的拉丁语从天顶壁画繁复的图案和千百年来蕴含着唯一真理的刻薄隐喻中浮现出来：

Hic incipit amor Dei（现在，去爱上帝吧）

卢平走到布道坛前，他伸手翻开一本厚重的羊皮书册，开口前清了清嗓子。

“在这个神圣的时刻，我们以神的名义起誓，从今日起缔结牢不可破的誓言：无论黑夜还是白昼，无论是转瞬还是百年，我们将彼此守护，不再畏惧心的破碎与灵魂的缺裂，我们将共同对抗万物的枯朽，等待新的希望降临或是毁灭，我们的碑坟于墓园中共同蚀损，我们的神将永远与我们同在。”

教堂两侧黑色的长椅上，几个年轻人坐在一起，与其他人一同鼓起掌来。红头发的女孩捧着一束百合花，脸上洋溢着真诚而温暖的微笑，在她身旁坐着两个男生，其中一个戴着眼镜，被女孩牵着衣袖不情愿地拍了拍手，而另一个似乎显得更加缺乏耐性，就在他即将起身离去时，一个身材矮小的年轻人终于迟迟赶到他们身边，伸着头四处悄然张望。在他们身后，一位白发苍苍的老人注视着每一个人，脸上带着平静的微笑。

随着漫长的掌声逐渐平息，明亮的幻影一个接一个消失在春日几近透明的阳光下。斯内普感到身旁的人握住了他的手。

“按照程序，现在需要通过回答一个问句来确定我们的关系，但是我并不需要你的答案——如果你不想说那个单词的话。”

“别急于轻易下结论，卢修斯。”

斯内普转过身去，短暂地闭上眼睛，如同墓碑前沉默的道别。在对方用平静掩饰着所有情绪的目光中，他试着重新念出那个单词——很多年前，这几个简单的音节曾是他心底唯一一枚无法交出的筹码：

“永远，”他轻声说。

“对有些问题而言，永远是唯一的回答。”

End.


End file.
